yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 20 Episode 86: A Infactuated Shark..
Participants 320px-2011-06-12-412140.jpeg|Eva cody_travers_by_rober2403-d4t7vwx.jpg *Cody Travers *Eva Bored an Nothing to anger around him.. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TMnarFXsPws) "Gahhh theres nothin to fuckin dooo" ...Groaning,Cody would of walked down the streets.. wearing a tight muscle shirt.. that complmented his large muscle mass.. along with some baggy jeans.. plus some white sneakers.. that he always kept even at Juvi.. He groaned while stretching his large arms out.. The citizens around him all casually stared.. as some of the women around him giggled an sighed as he stretched...The 6'4 tall broad young man.. looked around boredly... Without Kodi... he had nothing to piss off...or even try to harrass them.. he was really sick of all the prissy girls around him.. maybe he was just use.. to the tough women act shit...Matsuoka his oni spoke to him in a rough matter.."Man go find something to fucking do.. your boring me as you walk around like a chicken without its fucking head!" The blonde man groaned as he ruffled his own hair in his hand.."Eh.. C'monn Matsu I mean without that blonde bitchy woman I had as a friendzone nothing seems casual-" As he headed more down the streets of District 2... he noticed a garage opened half way open....His blue eyes watched it curiously... while noticing a pair of womens legs...."Hm...." Cody being the curious at some sort.. was being hesitant to go any further.. though what the hell he could use a beating or something to get him riled up... He insisted on making himself inside the garage.. only to stand infront of it.. "Excuse me comin through!" He pulled the garage door up.. exposing who was under it... Demi:Finally back in her wonderful garage, her home, Eva Rose couldn’t help herself, but to work once again on her motorcycle. After all somethings needed some serious fixing and at the other side, it could use some nice tuning. “Let’s see if we can go any faster with this baby” Eva Rose mutters as she was twirling a wrench in her hand as she was staring down at her motorcycle. She all ready swept the tires and did some fixing on the motor itself, but something wasn’t right and she just couldn’t seem to figure it out. After a few minutes, she got frustrated and threw the wrench away, which hit the wall, causing a large impacted at the wall. “Oops..” She spoke as she saw the damage that she had done, as this would have been the third time this week. ‘I’ll fix that later..’ Eva Rose thought to herself as she started her motorcycle and listened to the sound, which had a nice sound, growling like an animal, just the way she liked it. Once turned off she walks over to the sink and started to clean her hands, the sink was close to the garage door, which was half open, during the heat that was inside of the garage. Being in her own little world and humming a little song, she didn’t notice the footsteps, coming her way, but once the garage door lifted up, her green eyes met with some blue not familiar ones as she heard his rather rude voice saying or rather shouting ‘Excuse me coming through’. “Can I help you..?” Eva Rose spoke as she was looking at the male, raising up one eyebrow as she was a bit surprised to have someone visit her shop at this time of day. Drying her hands with a towel, she was just standing there, in her leather motor suit, zipped open till her hips, with underneath a black tank top and a pair of biker boots to finish the look. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail as it just helped her with working on her bike much easier. Infactuaded an.. Fucking up Eva's Bike, and A Fight for a date. The Broad male headed near the female, while he stopped in mid-tacks... gawking at her attire..."I Uh..you know needed some..uh.." He was getting captivated by her face an her jet black hair....He looked over at the bike while patting seat.. "eh you could use some fighting skills with that bike of yours.. I mean tune it up a bit y'know.. Make it flexible like a bicycle but yet its motorcycle..." He leaned over on it before it tilted to right.. causing it to drop on the floor only to make a loud "CLANKING" sound..."Ahh fuck..." Matsuoka then spoke within his mind in a deep angered tone.."See now you fucked up Cody.. " The blonde man made a comical shocked face."O_O Uh.... yeah anyway ! sorry about that.." He headed over to as he leaned over infront of her face.."So I know ya fight girlie..I can tell on how you act...So I got nothing to do.. and..." Cody walked over toward the garage door only to slam it shut..."This place is closed for now.. BUT On one condition a proposition..." He chuckled,folding his arms..Cody wasn't always this attracted to a woman other than Kodi.. but he seemed to have a bit of a infactuation with her.. even as a first encounter..."Listen,Names Cody...Cody Travers...anyway forgot to introduce myself.. but If I WIN... I get a date with ya. No matter if you hate it.. and I'll respect ya not to have sex yet... I know thats fuckin weird.. an if I lose..well that is your decision.. Babe.." He scoffed in a playful matter.. while he lifted up his muscle shirt off from his upper body an over his head.. he soon flung it to the side in a dramatic matter. (http://i40.tinypic.com/v4t0mc.gif) exposing his broad muscular upper body... He soon cracked his neck from left to right.. only to stretch his right arm out ,to only circulate it.. letting his bones pop ..while flexing..."Alright,Biker babe lets get it started! Ladies first.." he allowed her to make her move first. DemieJ: A soft sigh escaped her mouth as she saw him taking off his shirt as she just rolled her eyes, he had a nice body indeed, but she wasn’t planning on letting that get in the way. Oh no, what he did to her bike was something she wasn’t going to let it pass that easily. Hearing the ladies first part, made it even worse as she charged right away. Going for her favorite combo as she went for the double kick to the head, if it would hit, then it would cause some dizziness, other then that nothing major. Followed by a punch to the liver, with contact it would make the opponent feel nauseous and that in combo with a punch to the stomach, would eventually, if it made contact, let the opponent puke. If the opponent didn’t puke, but would block it, she knew he had to make a step to the front, making her last move a kick flip easily to hit his chin, locking it. Cody watch as the feisty vixen charged at him.. he smirked.. liking her sense of fashion...The blonde male allowed her to kick but only he moved his head to the right...with a swift move... only to bring her double kick upon his shoulder... He gritted his teeth.. feelign a slight of numbness within his shoulder... The young mans blue eyes darted down, sensing the punch that would be coming at him due to his Onihoruda Matsuoka....WIth that Cody would of grasped onto females incoming fist... his blue eyes looked into hers.. before he would of picked her up like if she was a piece of paper on a table..He dangled her body infront of him..Before swinging her to left.. countering her punch... Eva would have been tossed directly into her motorcycle.. leaving a huge gash that was only 2 inches deep.. onto her back... This would also caus her bike to be indented more... The male was only doing so to piss her off....It seemed to have drifted him more closer to him.."Alright you vixen.. I'ma show what I got,Then we gettin sushi! Lets see if you can counter this!" The male darted toward her... only to attempt to grapple his hand around her neck... The male took a grip only to slightly choke her.. He lifted her up... while watching her dangle from the floor...The young man did not want to harm her face.. due to it being soo astonishing ... If connected.. Cody would of slammed her body directly over the motorcycle once again.. bring her spinal cord in a mild sprain.. due to landing on the buldgey side of the bike....If successful.. THe male hovered over the female still having her in a choking grip.. he released a little.. while leaning over... his oceanic blue eyes.. gazed into her green eyes....mesmerizing within them... He soon got up while scoffed.. offering her to get the fuck up.. letting her get a oppurtunity to fuck him up. Demi:Noticing that her punches got blocked this easily made her shiver a bit, was he really this strong or was he just lucky, but then again, she wasn’t sure on what was going on this whole situation seemed to be fucked up, fighting for a date, like what the heck. Once her punch got countered by her being thrown into her motorcycle, she just felt the metal dig into her skin. She cursed as she wasn’t so worried about herself, but more about the fact that her bike could be thrown away after this. “You son of a..” Before she could even finish this sentence, she felt the blond man’s hand around her throat, slightly choking her as it made her swallow her last words. Feeling her body getting lift up into the air, as he feet were dangling around, feeling the motion, she knew that he was going to slam her body again into the bike as she prepared herself for impact, but instead she grabbed his arm that was holding her neck and twisted it, until her would let go, if he did, she was able to land on her feet, but before she was even able to make her counter attack, it seemed to be to late as he just grabbed her with his other hand again in a lock around her throat. With this she felt backwards and landed on the bike even so, just with him hovering on top of her, their eyes meeting as she couldn’t help but stare, his eyes were rather beautiful. But the moment she started gasping for air, she seemed to be brought back to reality as her eyes narrowed into a glare. She just wanted to punch him in the face at this moment, but it was all ready to late as he seemed to get up and with a huge surprise he was holding out his hand to help her back to her feet as well. ‘Strange..’ She thought to herself as she decided to take his hand with her right hand as she pulled herself back onto her feet, as soon as she was back on her feet, she pulled him closer, towards her as she twirled past him and lifted up her right leg into the air, to slam down onto the back of his right shoulder, if succeeded then it would break his shoulder. Eva Rose just kept it by that as she felt her back sting, feeling her back, tracing every inch of it as far as she could reach, she then felt a piece of metal sticking out of it. Her eyes widen a bit as she was shocked. A Relationship waiting to happen.. Cody's blinked when she had took his right hand in surprise.. only to be pull him closer.. thus before he knew it.. Eva would of lifted her leg into the air... He watched in amazement... as he remembered Kodi doing to same attack at him when they first were in there cell together..Eva's foot smashed abrutly onto the blondes male shoulder...though due to his muscle mass.. the kick seemed to have dislocated his shoulder..thus majorly leaving cracks within the bones of his shoulder blade... He gritted his teeth while he stared at her leg going down... he soon grappled his large hand around it... thus swinging the female to the right.. smashing her back against the wall once.. more.. only attempt to swing her to left... if connected this would of caused the piece of metal on her back to chip off.. leaving the other half chipped into her skin.... The male... would of released her ankle.. before.. crouching down to pick her up bridal style...He manuevered himself up on his feet.."Pretty feisty huh?" Having his scruffy tone within his voice.. he gave the black haired female a wink.."On second thought you keep fighting this way.. its just drawing me closer to you..." His captivating blue eyes stared into her emerald green eyes...Cody had a share of women.. though this one... was reallly intriguing to the young man..."Well you want to keep this up.. I don't want to beat on you..I mean I fought some bitches but.. eh... I can't hit ya.. its like something holdin me back..." Cody walked over to her workshop,setting her on the wooden table.. only.. to rip out the chunk of metal in her back.. before pulling out a large bandaid from his pocket.. only to slap it onto her wound."Safety first" He snickered childishly before ruffling her hair.. usuiXmisaki-kaichou-wa-maid-sama-20308075-1280-720.jpg Demi:Before she even realized it, her ankle was grabbed by a large and rough hand, which had tighten it's grip on it, but she was all ready to late, as she reached down for it. Getting swung right into the wall as her back hits it with a great force, she felt the piece of metal sink in a bit deeper, but before it could do sever damage, it chipped. Putting her teeth together as she felt the sharp pain in her back and because of the piece of metal, she wasn't able to heal properly. 'Fuck..' She thought to herself as she felt herself, slide down the wall, but she got picked up easily, in bridal style, which made her cheeks flush with a crimson color as she tried to avoid eye contact with this Cody. Once placed on top of the wooden table, she was just staring at the blond haired guy, not having a clue what was going on in his head. First he wanted to fight, then a date, then something else and now he wasn't able to hit her? Eva Rose was just getting confused, but when he pulled out the piece of metal, she was brought back to reality as tears shot into her eyes. "Godddd!" She shouted as she felt her bone like claws shoot out through her skin at the knuckles as they went through the wooden table with ease. Gently and slowly they retreated back into her skin as she relaxed a bit, knowing that the pain was done now and it could heal properly. Until she gritted her teeth feeling the slap on her back as she looks over to Cody with a glare. "Ever heard of being gentle?!" She hissed feisty as she felt like slapping him across the face, but she didn't as she just looked down at the ground. "But thank you.." She then spoke softly as she slide off the table and smiled towards him. "Name is Eva Rose, nice to meet you... Cody.." Cody laughed at her reaction when he had pulled out the metal chunk as she went."GODDDD!" THe blonde young man only spoke while Eva would have told him if he was ever gentle.."Sorry I'm a giant,but you can handle some pain biker babe!"...He examined her watching Eva.. look down for a brief moment.. while she had thank him... He smiled gleefully while.. grabbing her right hand... while pulling it toward his face... she gave her soft hands a soft peck.. before releasing... Cody was always a brute.. but not towards the things that he seemed to be intrigued in.. The blonde male.. would only pull her off the table, placing her back onto her feet....Though wanting to see her expression Cody would lean down.. planting a kiss on the female.. playfully..Though the male loved to tick her off... just seeing her mad was.. quite adorable to him... Though after the kiss, if she had return it really surprise him..."Its a pleasure to meeat.. Ms. Rose..Btw.. if I see you with a guy... I'm gonna throw him in the ocean..IF- "Stopping himself, he inhaled before He gave her a wink while... leaning his back against the wall near the table..."Aye...Toots,Sooo..... wanna get sushi anyway..??" Not caring if she spoke or not the young man would soon drag the female out her garage.. an soon dragged her ... So the new duo will head to the sushi house.. to celebreate.. this weird... relationship that Cody force the female on. Kaichou-wa-maid-sama-kaichou-wa-maid-sama-25728343-1280-720.jpg End Category:Ark 20